Confused
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: Sora was confused. He liked Kairi. He loved Riku. Not really much for warnings. Sex is mentioned, but never explicitly. If you guys think this could be T, let me know and I will change it. OT3! SoRiKai


Sora was never exactly fond of school. He liked gym and lunch, but other that that, school seemed like much more trouble than it was worth.

Sex Ed was the worst of his classes.

They began to talk about "changes", and how "You will start to look at the girls you like differently, you'll start to fall in love with them." Sora was so confused.

Not because of the first part. Sora liked to look at girls. He liked girls who looked like Kairi, he _really _liked Kairi, because she was so beautiful. She was long legs, and small, supple breasts, and he liked looking at her as she walked away. Other girls too. Selphie was really pretty. That little blonde girl in his bio class.

But he was confused. He didn't like any of those girls, not even Kairi. _Especially _not Kairi. He loved her like a sister and a friend, and no matter how much he liked looking at her, how much he wanted her in his bed, she was his _ best friend_, and he didn't like her like _that_. He didn't _love_ her.

You know who he loved. You'd never guess.

Riku.

He loved Riku, more than friends should, more than boys should. He liked looking at Kairi, he wanted to run his tongue along her neck and bury himself in her warmth, but Riku... he dreamed of him and Riku, marriage, love, forever together.

But he was so confused.

The course once mentioned that there were boys that liked other boys _like that._ And that they looked at boys the way "You normal, straight kids look at girls, like good little boys."

But Sora didn't look at Riku. He didn't find the act of sex with Riku all that appealing, although if Riku had asked, he wouldn't say no. But he didn't get that funny feeling in his pants when he saw Riku, naked after the showers. He didn't wake up with wet sheets thinking about Riku. He woke up thinking that way about Kairi. Not Riku.

Sora imagined kissing Riku once. He didn't get excited that much. Not until in-his-head Riku dared to say "I love you, Sora."

In-his-head Kairi never said anything like that to him. He tried to imagine it after that. It didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. It sounded perfect coming out of his.

Sora was _in love _with Riku. It wasn't "want him in my bed" love. It was "want him in my life forever" love. He wanted to shower Riku with kisses and buy him presents and buy a house with him and all that other stuff that nice straight couples do together.

Sora worked really hard to please Riku and make him happy. He did everything Riku wanted, because in his head, he was showing Riku his love for him, his strong, "forever" love.

After Sora slept with Kairi for the first time, he decided to tell Riku. He was sure Riku wouldn't care. Riku didn't love him. Not like Sora did.

Riku didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked away.

They didn't speak for many days. Kairi was angry at him too.

He was so confused. Eventually he asked them both what was wrong.

Kairi wanted to know if it meant anything. Just like a girl to ask "How are you feeling?" after sex.

Sora decided to tell her the truth. "I _like _you, but I_ love _someone else."

"May I ask who?"

"Riku."

Kairi sighed. "I love you so much," she walked up to him and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, "And I hope Riku does too."

She gave him a smile, not a hurt or angry or forced of any kind, but a genuine, loving smile.

Sora decided Kairi was now the second most beautiful person he knew. Anyone else would hate him or Riku, but he told him she would support him from now on.

The next week, he saw her wearing a gay pride bracelet. She wore it everyday to school, and endured the weird looks and rumors. Sora kept telling her it wasn't necessary, that he wasn't _gay_, he still _liked_ girls, but Kairi just shook her head and said, "Close enough."

Riku immeadiatly spilled his guts as soon as he was confronted by Sora. "I love you so much, and I took on the darkness for _you,_ to save _you,_ because I love you and need you in my life!"

Sora told him he loved him back. They kissed on the small island that day.

After that one day, Sora and Riku would sometimes like to strip naked and lay down on the shores. They would fall asleep tangled in a huge pile of limbs and love. Sometimes Kairi would join them, strip down to nothing and lay down on the shores, tangled with both Sora and Riku's limbs and radiate and recieve love from them both.

Sora was no longer confused. He loved Riku. He loved Kairi. And they loved him and loved each other.

When it came time, the three of them bought a house and shared a large, queen sized bed. Sex really never happened. It wasn't a "perverted" relationship like his mother had said. It was loving, and tender, and kind, three people who had fought for each other and killed for each other and looked everywhere and waited for each other; the strongest bonds of love that had ever been known were between these three.

Riku and Kairi were happy. Sora was no longer confused. This kind of love is possible.

_"There are many worlds, but they all share the same __**sky**__."_

**So I was bored. Sorry. I hope you guys enjoy, read and review, please! XD**


End file.
